


kinktober day 3

by Sang_argente



Series: kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, could be underage stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: These days Stiles was too comfortable with Peter to be upset about how quick he got off to this. In the beginning it was embarrassing and he tried to hold off but then Peter sat him down and explained how arousing it was to have Stiles completely at his mercy.





	kinktober day 3

Being a werewolf would be quite different, Stiles assumed. He couldn't really imagine how their senses worked but the heightened hearing and sight and smell all reminded him of his ADHD. He was always taking in more data than he could process. Maybe the difference was that werewolves could actually process it.

Either way, Stiles was always looking for ways to shut his brain off. His adderall did its job but it wasn't always enough. Loud music was one of his tricks but he couldn't get away with it all the time. It wasn't until he started this thing with Peter that he'd found a solution.

“How're you feeling?” Peter asked, his voice filling the quiet room.

Stiles turned his head. “Good.”

“Your wrists?”

Pulling on the ropes above his head, Stiles nodded. 

“Ankles?”

Another nod.

“Eyes?”

Another nod.

Peter hummed quietly. “So you're tied to a bed by your wrists and ankles and you can't see anything through that blindfold and there's a werewolf in the room. How do you feel about that?”

Stiles moaned and relaxed into the bed, his brain feeling like syrup.

“I could do anything to you.”

“ _Please!_ ”

A clawed hand landed on his chest and trailed down until it grabbed his hip. Another wrapped around his cock, one claw resting delicately in his slit. Teeth nipped at his chest and nipples. Stiles tried to stretch his body into it.

“Ssh,” Peter crooned against his ribs. “It's alright, darling, I've got you.”

Stiles whined as Peter started stroking his cock and rubbing at his hole simultaneously.

“Peter! Mm, _yes!_ ”

These days Stiles was too comfortable with Peter to be upset about how quick he got off to this. In the beginning it was embarrassing and he tried to hold off but then Peter sat him down and explained how arousing it was to have Stiles completely at his mercy. Now, he pushes into Peter's touches eagerly, anticipating the total shutdown of his brain.

“There we go, sweetheart, that's it. Give it to me.”

Wailing, Stiles came into Peter's hand. It was not enough then too much then just right. He collapsed back into the bed and sighed.

He laid there falling into a trance at the sound of his own breathing as Peter moved around him. He untied ropes and slipped the blindfold off Stiles's head before toweling off his face.

“Mm,” Stiles sighed, barely cracking his eyes open. “You?”

Peter smiled and held out a glass of water. “I'm fine, darling. And you?”

Stiles nuzzled into his pillow. He could barely think and it was glorious. “Quiet. Soft.”

“That's good.”

“Mm. Love.”

“I love you, too, Stiles,” Peter said. He laid a hand on Stiles's head and pet his hair. “Get some sleep. I'll wake you for dinner.”

“Yes,” Stiles agreed and that was the last he remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> woo one more day down than last year! come talk to [me](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com) about steter y'all!


End file.
